1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to multilock or multipoint fittings for doors, windows or the like, and has specific reference to an improved multilock fitting cover applicable to a door, window or the like, and consisting of a casement bolt, or a plurality of lock blocks, or of keepers or striker plate blocks.
2. THE PRIOR ART
A lock system in which a plurality of bolts are actuated simultaneously from a common safety mechanism via driving rods is already known in the art. In mechanism of this type the driving rods connect the safety mechanism to the various bolts adapted to engage the plurality of striker plate or keepers fitted on the jamb of the door, window or the like. The assemlby comprising the bolts, the safety mechanism and the driving rods is housed in a unitary elongated casing fitted to the inner surface of the jamb of the door, window or the like. These casings consist of a pair of interfitting U-section members, one member acting as a cover of the other member. These casings, provided respectively with the safety mechanism, the bolts and the driving rods or the striker plates, are applied in a single fitting operation against the inner surface of the jamb of the movable or the fixed frame, respectively, of the door, window or the like.
However, for obvious safety reasons, it appeared that it would be wise to substitute a plurality of lock blocks, of which the locking members cooperate with a plurality of striker plates, for the single safety mechanism locking system. In fact, a burglar confronted with a plurality of separate lock blocks to be actuated separately and successively will lose more time.